No One can Escape
by Naraku Writer
Summary: Kagome is a very unfortunate person because she lost her three loved ones in the middle of the story and now, InuYasha has to protect her before she dies to. Rated M for having strong words and scenes. I hope you readers like it!
1. Introduction

**FANFICTION**

_Introduction_

_Kagome: Is a twenty-eight year old president of the national bank of Tokyo, has three sons: Jakotsu, Kohaku and Rin. They never knew their father. Kagome never told them and they never wanted to know._

_InuYasha: Is a thirty-one year old secret agent of the national agency of defense in Japan. (NADJ). He is under cover, pretending to be the assistant of the president of the national bank of Tokyo, to find out who is the most famous assassin in Japan known as Blue Fish._

_Naraku: Unknown_

_Kohaku: Is a twelve year old boy, studies the sixth grade at orange star school and is one of Kagomes children._

_Jakotsu: Is a nineteen year old boy, who just likes to do sex as a "tip" for his costumers. Works at the most famous pizza parlor in Japan. (Is a pizza deliverer). _

_Sensshoumaru: Is a forty-four year old agent of the NADJ, also is InuYasha´s chief , he stays at the NADJ headquarters supervising InuYasha´s trail in catching the crook._

_Sango: Is a twenty-five year old bank-clerk at the national bank of Tokyo, and is one of Kagome´s best friends._

_Miroku: Is a twenty-nine year old chief of the most famous pizza parlor in Japan. Japan Pizza Express. (Is Jakotsu´s chief)_

_Suikotsu: Unknown_

_Bankotsu: Is the national bank of Tokyo´s balconist._

_Kaede: Is a seventy-four year old retired of the NADJ, Kagome´s mom._

_Kanna: Is a twelve year old girl, who doesn't study. (Studied only until sixth grade) and is know being trained to be a NADJ agent, like her father. (Sensshoumaru). _

_Kagura: Is a twenty-three year old girl. Suffered an accident at a street fight and doesn't have family. Only Jakotsu, who is her friend._

_Rin: Is an eight year old girl, studies second grade at orange star school, and is one of Kagome´s children. _


	2. Life is Traitorous

**FANFICTION**

_Chapter one: Life is Traitorous_

"_Kagome!" Said Kaede-Sama._

"_Yes mom!" Said Kagome_

"_You're going to get late to work!" And presidents of banks don't get late to work!" Said Kaede-Sama._

_Kagome gets out of her bedroom with her eyes bloated and walks to a pink door and nocks it._

"_Jakotsu! Wake up! Time to go to work!" Says Kagome with a sleepy voice._

"_Mom! My beauty sleep has to be done!" Said Jakotsu._

"_Get your but right here this instant!" Said Kagome angry._

_Jakotsu opens the door, his hair was all tangled and his eyes bloated to._

"_OK MOM I'M HERE! Didn't you paint this fucking pink door blue yet? ". Says Jakotsu with a very mad tone in his voice._

"_No I didn't paint your "fucking" pink door blue. I don't have time!" Said Kagome frustrated. _

_Kagome walks to an other room with a black door saying: if you enter, prepare to be poisoned._

"_Kohaku! You wake up to!" Said Kagome._

"_YES MOTHER!" Says Kohaku with a droopy voice. Kohaku steps out of his room with his hair all messed up and his eyes bloated._

_Kagome walks to another room with a white door and nocks it._

"_Rin! Wake up my little princess!" Says Kagome with a soft voice._

"_Hello mother" Says Rin, behind Kagome with her hair all tidy and her eyes normal._

"_AA! OH! Rin! You're ready to school! People scare me when they appear suddenly behind my back. How precious". Says Kagome extremely happy._

"_How precious!" Squeaked Kohaku with an annoying voice._

"_Don't copy me! Right to the table young man!" Said Kagome mad._

"_Y-yes mother!" Said Kohaku running to the table to eat. _

_After everyone ate, Kaede-Sama said:_

"_I prepared fresh fish balls for you kids!"_

"_YAY!" Said Rin and Kohaku._

"_What about me grandma?" Said Jakotsu._

"_You don't study! You work! Workers can't eat while working". Said Kaede-Sama._

"_Aw! Not fair!" Said Jakotsu with a babyish voice._

"_Go kids or you'll miss the bus". Said Kagome_

"_Bye mom, grandma and Jakotsu!" Said Rin and Kohaku._

"_Bye!" Said Kagome, Kaede-sama and Jakotsu._

"_Come on Jakotsu! I'll give you a ride to the pizza parlor". Said Kagome._

"_OK! Mom!" Says Jakotsu._

_Both of them step in the car, and Kagome drives Jakotsu to work. _

"_Bye Jakotsu!" Said Kagome._

"_Bye mom!" Said Jakotsu, stepping out of the car._

_Kagome continues her way to work. She gets there, steps out of the car, and opens the door of the bank. At a balcony, there was a man._

"_Good morning Kagome-Chan". Said the man._

"_Good morning Bankotsu-San". Said Kagome._

_Kagome rushes into the elevator and presses a button with the number twenty-three on it. The elevator opens it's door and Kagome walks to an office with a name on the door: Kagome Higurashi-President of the national bank of Tokyo._

"_Let's start the day!" Said Kagome enthusiastically opening the door of her office._

_When Kagome got in, there was a women sitting on her chair._

"_Hi Kagome!" Said the women._

"_Oh! Hi Sango! What's my agenda for today?" Said Kagome._

"_First, you have forty accountabilities to make, next you have a meeting with the Japanese ambassador. You have lunch at 1:30 P.M., and you're going to have an other meeting with the Japanese governor, snack at 3:45 P.M., and you're going to have a voting time o elect the new receptionist. Oh! Tomorrow you'll have a new assistant, InuYasha". Said Sango_

"_WOW! Today is going to be a tough day!" Said Kagome._

"_You bet!" Said Sango._

"_OK! Let's start our shitty accountabilities. Bring them in Sango". Said Kagome._

"_Yes". Said Sango_

_The day passed, the kids got home, Jakotsu to._

At dinner… 

"_So! How was the day?" Asked Kagome_

"_Oh, it was great, I had sex with beautiful girls!" Said Jakotsu._

"_Jakotsu! Don't say that in front of the kids!" Said Kagome._

"_What? Jakotsu is not a virgin! Jakotsu is not a virgin!" Says Rin with an annoying voice. _

"_Cut it out!" Said Jakotsu mad!_

"_No! You shouldn't say bloody words like C-U-T around Rin!" Said Kagome worried. _

"_W-w-what did y-you s-say?" Said Rin twitching her eye._

"_Nothing!" Said Jakotsu scared._

_ Rin can't here bloody words or she'll want to kill someone. She's a psychologically crazy girl _

"_Y-you said CUT!" I'm going to kill you BITCH! AAAAAA!" Said Rin with a thick voice._

_Rin rapidly takes a knife from the table and points it to Jakotsu._

"_Someone hold her!" Said Kaede._

_Jakotsu was paralyzed with fright. Kohaku and Kagome grab Rin._

"_Quick mom! Get the tranquilizer!" Said Kagome._

_Kaede rushes upstairs to Kagome's room, gets a syringe and runs downstairs._

" _No! You'll never shoot me!" Said desperate Rin._

_Kaede takes a deep breath and shoots Rin with the syringe and she falls hard on the floor._

At the other day… 

_Kohaku gets out of his room and runs to Kagome's room._

"_Mom! Mom! I had my first sperm!" Said Kohaku._

"_Oh, great son. Now let me sleep… What? My son is becoming a man. Don't tell anyone." Said Kagome._

"_Okay mom!" Said Kohaku._

"_Know go" Said Kagome._

"_Yes!" Said Kohaku._

_At the table, everyone was eating. After eating, the kids stepped into the bus._

"_Bye mom!" Said Rin and Kohaku._

"_OH! Mom! Don't forget, today you are going to take me home, 'cause I have Rhythmic Gymnastics today." Said Rin._

"_Okay sweetie, bye, bye". Said Kagome._

"_Bye!" Said Rin._

"_Come on Jakotsu!" Said Kagome._

"_Yes". Said Jakotsu._

_Kagome drives Jakotsu to work. Jakotsu steps out of the car._

"_Jakotsu! Don't fuck this night again!" Said Kagome._

"_I'll try not to. Bye!" Said Jakotsu._

_As Kagome gets to work, she sees two men with black capes covering their faces. Kagome steps in the bank._

"_Let's give her a warning". Said one of the men._

"_Yes". Said the other man._

Meanwhile… 

_ Kagome is already in her office with Sango _

"_Kagome, your new assistant will not be able to be here today". Said Sango._

"_How terrible. So, who was elected new receptionist?" Asked Kagome._

"_Bankotsu is now a bank clerk. Suikotsu was elected". Said Sango_

"_Who is Suikotsu?" Said Kagome._

"_No one knows. He is very mysterious". Said Sango._

"_So, let's start this fucking day". Said Kagome._

Somewhere else… 

_A man with a black cape takes a note and sticks it on Kagome's office door._

_At the end of the day, Kagome gets out of her office, locks it and sees the note. She reads it; it was saying: "you may loose your most precious treasure". Kagome thought:_

"_What could this mean? Oh well, I think it's just a shitty prank"._

_Kagome steps in her car and drives to Rin's school._

"_Hi my princess!" Said Kagome giving a coke to Rin._

"_Thanks mom!" Said Rin. They step in the car. _

_Kagome drives to a beauty saloon._

"_Stay here sweetie, I'm only going to pay my friend that I'm owing". Said Kagome._

"_Okay mom." Said Rin._

_When Kagome gets back Rin is looking to the other side of the car._

"_I brought some cake!" Said Kagome._

"_Look at me!" Said Kagome._

"_Are you okay, Rin?" When Kagome touches Rin, she falls like Jelly. _

_Then, Kagome sees that there is blood spooning out of her neck, messing her car._

"_My precious Rin! RIN! Who do this? RIN! Life is traitorous!" Said Kagome bursting into tears!_

_Kagome calls home._

"_Hello? Kohaku? Rin, was killed!" Said Kagome crying!_

"_What!" Said Kohaku desperate._


End file.
